Panie światła
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Wizja, której Melisandre nie potrafi się oprzeć. Femslash.


Wpatrzona w płomienie Melisandre nie potrafiła rozpoznać kształtu osoby, który powoli z nich się wyłaniał. Nie widziała jej do tej pory ani razy w wizjach zesłanych przez R'hlora. Wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta o stanowczych, arystokratycznych rysach twarzy. Młoda, ale już doświadczona życiem. Dlaczego pan ognia zsyłał właśnie jej obraz?

Płomień zadrgał, a stojące wokół niej świecej zapłonęły jakby jaśniejszym blaskiem, intensywne ciepło wydawało się topić wosk i sprawiać, że spływał on strumieniami w dół. Melisandre sięgnęła ku płomieniom, jej ręka wsunęła się między nie, one zaś nie czyniły jej żadnej krzywdy. Czy nieznajoma była zagrożeniem, czy też niosła za sobą jakieś nowe, nieznane jeszcze możliwości? Musiała się tego dowiedzieć.

Ogień tańczył wokół dziewczyny, płomyki wydawały się wręcz kłaniać przed nią. Melisandre przyglądała się jej badawczo. Dlaczego pan światła ją wskazał? Dlaczego święty ogień, któremu sama tak wiernie służyła, adorował ją? Była piękna, musiała to przyznać. Choć tamta miała zamknięte oczy i wydawała się pogrążona we śnie, to biła od niej aura siły i pewności siebie.

Melisandre czuła dziwny pociąg ku niej, taki, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie czuła wobec żadnej żywej istoty. Sama poświęciła swoje życie panu światła i wydawało się, że tylko jemu będzie oddana. Tymczasem ta dziewczyna działała na nią niczym ogień na stóg siana. Były swoimi przeciwieństwami, tak, nie było wątpliwości. Melisandre pochyliła się, całując usta jasnowłosej. Nie wiedziała, czy to się dzieje naprawdę, czy jedynie w wizji. Jej ręce prześlizgiwały się po ciele dziewczyny, a ona, choć wciąż pogrążona w czymś na kształ snu, wzdychała i jęczała, kiedy powoli budziła się w niej rozkosz.

Kapłanka nie potrafiła przerwać. Ogień wokół nich wzniósł się wyżej, wybuchając kaskadami płomieni i sypiąc deszczem iskier, które nie czyniły jednak żadnej z nich krzywdy. Ich oddechy były coraz szybsze. Melisandre nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jej ubiór zniknął. Nie wiedziała, czy sama go zdjęła, czy też wystarczyła sama myśl, by leżała obok tamtej naga. W oczach pana światła zawsze taką była. Nie widziała już nic poza tamtą, bo jasność ognia zdawała się pochłaniać wszystko wokół. Gładziła jej jasne włosy, pieściła jej ciało, pokrywała pocałunkami jej skórę, spijając je z kształtnych ust dziewczyny.

Ciepło wypełniało ją, zaś przez jej ciało przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz, kiedy jasnowłosa, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, uniosła głowę i pocałowała jej kark. Dotknięcie jej ust było jak pocałunek ognia - gwałtowne, intensywne i niemożliwe do pomylenia z niczym innym. Kim ona była? Melisandre próżno oczekiwała na wskazówkę, podpowiedź. Jakby pan światła bawił się z nią, zsyłając wizję kogoś tak cudownego, a odmawiając jej prawa do wiedzy, kim ta osoba jest. Czy to była nagroda, czy kara? A może obietnica?

Ogień tańczył wokół łóżka, na którym dwie kobiety w pół śnie, pół jawie poddawały się rządzy. Melisandre nie sądziła, aby obca wiedziała, co się dzieje. Jej ciało reagowało instynktownie, jej ręce dotykały ją tam, gdzie powinny, aby wywołać przyjemność, jej usta całowały z zachłannym apetytem, ale czy wiedziała, co robi i z kim? Chciała, aby tamta otworzyła wreszcie oczy, by spojrzała jej w twarz. Ale przeczuwała, że to się nie stanie. Gdy wydała z siebie głośny, przeciągły jęk, a jej ciało wyprężyło się niczym struna, płomienie pochłonęły je obie, zatapiając je w morzu nieskończonej jasności. Fale rozkoszy i ciepła zlały się w jedno, by po eksplozji blasku skryć wszystko w ciemności, z której dobiegał odgłos przypominający uderzenia wielkich, smoczych skrzydeł.

Melisandre podniosła się z ziemi. Miała na z powrotem suknię. Ogień płonął normalnie, tylko wszystkie stojące wokół niej świece stopiły się, pozostawiając kałuże wosku u stóp świeczników. Oddychała głęboko, jej piersi unosiły się i opadały miarowo, podczas gdy starała się z pamięci przywołać obraz tamtej. Przebijała się przez morze ognia, tańczącego w jej pamięci. Ale wizerunek dziewczyny rozmywał się w płomieniach, był daleki, ledwie dostępny. Walczyła uparcie, ale była to walka skazana na porażkę. Opadła bez sił na podłogę, prosząc w myślach o łaskę ujrzenia tej wizji raz jeszcze. Ale płomienie, w które patrzyła, pozostawały tylko płomieniami.

Gdzieś daleko za morzem, setki kilometrów dalej, Daenerys otworzyła nagle oczy, budząc się ze snu, którego treści nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, po którym jedyną pamiątką zdawała się wilgoć między nogami.


End file.
